Complicated
by MrsMarinaSN
Summary: Después de todo, piensa destrozar al capo de la misma manera que Cavallone lo hace con él. Y eso, aunque complicado, no es imposible./ Viñeta larga o one-shot corto, depende de cómo se mire. [D18]


De nuevo su orgullo se ve roto en mil pedazos por culpa de aquel herbívoro; simplemente sus ojos se han posado en los suyos con una mirada que manifiesta más de lo que él mismo ha expresado en toda su vida. Quizás se haya dado cuenta, hace relativamente poco tiempo, de que competir con Dino es complicado. No imposible, porque piensa destrozar al capo de la misma manera que lo hace con él; no violentamente - aunque podría con el chocar de las tonfas en el cuerpo ajeno y no puede negar que la idea no se le haya pasado por la cabeza -, piensa tomar a Cavallone cuando menos se lo espere y el capo va a caer rendido a sus pies.

En el sexo también hay una lucha constante de dominación. Hibari, por supuesto, no se deja tan simplemente ser dominado por el rubio de sonrisa idiota y buenos modos - buenos modos fuera, porque realmente parece otra persona entrando en terrenos más sexuales -, y descubre que dominar a Dino está en sus deseos más ansiados. Porque, aunque sabe que una vez que lo haga todo terminará, el juego volverá empezar una vez más. El Haneuma es una de esas cosas difíciles, y eso al pelinegro le gusta demasiado.

No lo comprende, tal vez jamás pueda leer una mente como la de él. Tantas capas como una cebolla, o incluso más. Dino es aquel que sonríe como un idiota antes de ponerse serio y tomar su látigo si su familia está en peligro. Alguien que es presa y también depredador: carnívoro y herbívoro. Cavallone es demasiadas cosas juntas, aunque quizás todo se resume a alguien tan estúpido como para fingir que todo va bien cuando no lo va, a una persona dependiente de su familia hasta tal punto de volverse torpe - y muy molesto - cuando no los tiene cerca de él.

Hibari por fin le devuelve la mirada, tan vacía que duda seriamente si puede expresar algo. Si tuviese una opinión que no fuese negativa sobre ser guardián de una familia cuyo supuesto jefe no es más que un débil herbívoro atemorizado a causa del mundo exterior, Dino estaría seguro de que pensaría en lo acertada de su posición como nube libre que vuela en el cielo. Porque libertad, en este caso, significa independencia y eso es algo que a Kyoya no le falta.

Una sonrisa le basta al prefecto de Namimori para girar la mirada con aire molesto, le enerva que le piense tan herbívoro como para dejarse engatusar por caras que pretenden ser agradables y pronto sus tonfas están siendo sostenidas por un par de manos pertenecientes a una persona deseosa de sangre. Sangre del rubio, claro está. Y cuando va a dar el primer tonfazo, el rubio ha conseguido enredarlo con su látigo. Mira a su alrededor, en sus ojos centellea una leve chispa de confusión. Ninguno de sus subordinados están presentes, y que su torpeza no aparezca en ese caso le hace quedarse perplejo no por mucho tiempo antes de que Dino olvide cómo andar con sus propios pies y caigan ambos al suelo.

Entonces no le hace falta mirar al rostro ajeno para saber que sus labios están curvados en una mueca dividida entre la diversión y el bochorno, y se deshace fácilmente del látigo enrollado en sus manos y tonfas con enfado. El Haneuma le pide tantas veces perdón que cree que ha superado un nuevo récord -cosa que veía imposible desde que sin querer le arrancó una pluma a Hibird, pero Cavallone siempre parece superarse- y lo máximo que recibe es un tonfazo en el costado para que se calle más que para hacerle verdadero daño.

Una clara y concisa pregunta acaba siendo formulada por Hibari antes de ponerse de nuevo en posición de ataque. Esa cuestión no es, nada más ni nada menos, que por qué demonios Cavallone está ahí tan pronto. Dino ha llegado a Japón mucho antes de lo previsto, y aquello solamente puede significar que el rubio mintió a la hora de decirle cuánto tiempo tardaría en volver. El capo de Cavallone le mira nerviosamente, quizás no esperando que se hubiese percatado de aquel pequeño detalle. Tras una leve pero incómoda pausa, el rubio sonríe y admite, con sus propias palabras, haberse escapado una vez más de sus responsabilidades.

Sabiendo que palabras tan herbívoras como eran los sentimientos de volver a verlo de nuevo no iban a funcionar con Hibari, Dino saca antes de que pueda abalanzarse sobre él un pequeño calendario y se lo ofrece. El pelinegro frunce el ceño, no solía estar demasiado pendiente a cosas tan rutinarias como los días de la semana, los meses o la fecha en general.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kyoya.—Añade tras eso, dándose cuenta de que quizás el pelinegro haya olvidado su propio cumpleaños. Ese pequeño hecho, por supuesto, no impide que Hibari decida morder hasta la muerte a Cavallone; ese día con más razón, definiéndolo en su cabeza como un auto-regalo.

Y aunque después en la noche lo celebran de otra manera, el pelinegro no deja de pensar en aquel día como uno cualquiera.

Aún así, tampoco le iba a molestar el hecho de que Dino estuviese en Japón para intentar romper su orgullo -el del Haneuma- como el rubio lo hace con él mismo. Después de todo, piensa destrozar al capo de la misma manera que Cavallone lo hace con él. Y eso, aunque complicado, no es imposible.


End file.
